


Another Goodbye

by themostmarvelousimagines



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostmarvelousimagines/pseuds/themostmarvelousimagines
Summary: Lance says goodbye to Keith before he leaves, but neither of them want to express their true feelings.





	Another Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii here's some short Klance I wrote last night, they weren't given a proper goodbye and I wanted them to have one so!!!!! There you go lol  
> If you haven't watched S4 of Voltron, this whole fic is based around a spoiler sooooooo read at your own risk lmao

Lance couldn’t help but feel hurt when Keith decided to leave the team to join the Blade of Marmora. In a way, it was like he was saying he’d rather be with them than with him, and everyone else on the team. It was hard to accept, but he knew he had to; it was Keith’s choice, and Lance needed to respect it.

But that didn’t make it hurt any less.

Keith was on his way out when Lance stopped him in the hall, out of breath and very much flustered. He knew Keith would be leaving soon, but he didn’t think it was going to be so immediate. He just walked out after the group hug, and that was it. Lance wasn’t about to let him leave without an actual goodbye. He owed him at least that.

“Lance, what-” Keith started before Lance interrupted him.

“I wanted to say goodbye,” Lance said.

Keith blinked a few times then shook his head. “You already did, back there with everyone.”

“I know, but I meant, y’know, just between us,” Lance replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Oh,” Keith said, his eyes widening. “Well... bye, I guess.”

Lance groaned. “Dude, you are so bad at this. You can’t just say ‘bye, I guess’ and leave me here alone like that.”

“What else am I supposed to say?” Keith asked.

“I dunno, that you’ll miss me maybe?” Lance said, his voice hushed. He’d adverted his eyes, keeping them glued to the floor to avoid seeing the look on Keith’s face. “You know what, never mind. It was stupid of me to ask. I’ll see you around, man. Tell Kolivan I said hi or something.”

Lance turned to walk away, a heavy feeling settling in his chest, when Keith reached out and grabbed him by the arm.

“I didn’t think I had to say anything,” Keith said, “I am gonna miss you, Lance. I thought you already knew that.”

Sighing, Lance turned back around to face him. He could feel his cheeks growing hotter by the second. “You sure have a funny way of showing it.”

Keith stood there and stared at his friend, a sinking feeling in his stomach. It wouldn’t be hard to tell Lance how he really felt. In fact, now would be the perfect time to do it. He wouldn’t have to see him for a while if he rejected him. But if he didn’t, and he actually accepted how Keith felt...

Keith would leave Lance here alone, after finally getting his feelings for him out in the open. He couldn’t do that to Lace. It was cruel.

“Lance, I’m sorry for all of the times we ever fought,” Keith said, “I’m... really glad we’ve been able to move past it lately. It means a lot to me.”

“Then why won’t you stay?” Lance asked, half pouting.

“You know why,” Keith replied.

Lance stared deeply into Keith’s eyes for a few moments, taking in their color, memorizing their shape; because he knew it would be a long time before he saw them again. After he was satisfied, he reached out and grabbed Keith by the shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug, doing everything in his power not to shove his face into his neck.

Keith stood there looking shocked until he finally relaxed into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Lance’s torso and breathing in his scent. This is what he was afraid of when it came to loving someone. The day would come when he would be forced to walk away, or they’d walk away first. He was breaking his own heart by letting himself have those feelings for lance, but he couldn’t help it. The way his heart jumped into his throat every time Lance said his name, or when he smiled, or laughed, or did anything, really. Everything Lance did made Keith fall even more in love with him every day.

Maybe that was part of the reason he wanted to leave so badly. To get away from the inevitable heartache.

“I’ll miss you, Keith,” Lance murmured, tightening his grip around Keith and closing his eyes. He wanted to savor every last second.

“I’ll miss you too,” Keith whispered, “But I’ll be back. I’m not leaving forever.”

“It feels like forever,” Lance said. Keith felt his heart break into a million pieces in his chest.

“I’m sorry, Lance,” Keith said, pulling away from the embrace. “This is something I have to do. It’s better like this, everyone knows it, even you. You were worried about not being part of the team anymore when Shiro came back. You won’t have to worry about that anymore if I leave.”

“Why can’t you just stay here?” Lance reasoned, “I mean, maybe you could just go with the Blade when they need you! Then you wouldn’t have to leave, and you could still help the cause. It could work.”

Keith shook his head and half smiled, amused that Lance was trying to find a way to get him to stay. “You know it’s not that easy. I need to be there with them.”

Lance’s shoulder sunk and he nodded, his eyes falling to the floor again. “I know.”

“Hey,” Keith said, reaching out and placing a firm hand on Lance’s shoulder. “I’ll see you soon.”

Lance looked up at him from under his lashes, took a deep breath, and smiled. “You’d better come back in once piece, or I’m kicking Kolivan’s butt.”

“I’ll be fine,” Keith chuckled, “And it wouldn’t be his fault. If I lost a limb, it’d be my own stupidity that made it happen. Besides, maybe it’d be cool to lose an arm or something. Maybe then Shiro wouldn’t be the only one with a weaponized prosthetic.”

They both laughed, and when they were done, it was Keith’s turn to pull Lance into his arms.

“I’ll come back, I promise,” he said.

“I know you will,” Lance replied with confidence.

Pulling away, Keith made his way back down the hallway, stopping only once to shoot Lance a small smile over his shoulder.


End file.
